Corazón Gélido
by Isa-chan Fujo
Summary: Gilbert se pierde en algún lugar de Rusia justo cuando comienza a nevar, cuando ya se da por vencido imaginándose lo peor le parece ver a alguien ¿quien es ese desconocido tan intimidante? - Iván x Gilbert (Rusia x Prusia) / Francis x Antonio (Francia x España) / leve mención de Ludwig x Feliciano (Alemania x Italia norte) y Antonio x Lovino (España x Italia sur)


Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de Hetalia (bueno, el primero que publico XD) y como cierta prima pesada no dejaba de insistir en que publicase esto en fanfiction… pues aquí lo traje, espero que os guste.

**¡ADVERTENCIAS!**: - Lenguaje obsceno (sobre todo por parte de Gilbert) - Lemon más adelante (si queréis Mpreg ya dejo que elijáis vosotros en los comentarios)

**NOTA: **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Axis Powers

**PRÓLOGO**

El tiempo en Rusia era siempre inestable, en una ojeada al cielo se podían observar las nubes en varios tonos grisáceos que junto al frío clima amenazaban con comenzar una nevada que desembocaría en una ventisca, algo que por allí no sería extraño ya que esos temporales ocurrían durante todo el año. Las calles, ciudades y campos estaban cubiertos por una considerable capa de nieve y la gente se apresuraba para poder regresar a sus hogares y entrar en calor.

En algún lugar del gran país, Gilbert Weillschmidt, un joven albino de ojos rojos caminaba entre la nieve frotándose los brazos, a pesar de estar muy abrigado el frío le calaba hasta los huesos, aunque no era de extrañar ya que a cada paso que daba sus pies se hundían en la nieve hasta que esta le cubría hasta las rodillas majándolo y logrando que sus piernas dejasen de sentir nada por el frío como si las anestesiase. Llevaba alrededor de una hora caminando sin rumbo fijo con la esperanza de encontrar algún lugar donde refugiarse pero al mirar a su alrededor solo vio un manto blanco de nieve y algún que otro árbol adornando el monocromo paisaje, maldijo por lo bajo el frío que lo hacía temblar mientras caminaba lentamente, a mitad de camino a Moscú en un viaje relacionado con el trabajo, su auto se había detenido y al revisar el depósito lo encontró totalmente vacío y al estar desprovisto de gasolina no tubo más remedio que esperar a que otro auto pasase pero eso no llegó a ocurrir por lo que decidió salir a ver si encontraba algún pueblo o alguna casa, al no encontrar nada decidió regresar pero se había perdido lo que no era muy complicado ya que mirase a donde mirase todo era igual.

-Es todo culpa de Ludwig, le dije que llenase el depósito después de su cita con Feliciano... - gruñó por lo bajo molesto cuando notó algo mojarle la nariz, alzó la mirada y vio como la nieve descendía a su alrededor lentamente - mierda... no quiero convertirme en un muñeco de nieve... aunque será un muñeco de nieve awesome... - susurró acelerando el paso tanto como sus piernas le permitían.

A medida que avanzaba, caía más nieve acompañada del viento que cogía cada vez más intensidad, Gilbert tembló cubriéndose la cara con la bufanda y caminó viendo a duras penas lo que había delante de él cuando le pareció oír voces más adelante, sonrió esperanzado y echó a correr.

-¡OIGAN, AQUÍ! ¡AYUDA! - el albino entrecerró los ojos y sonrió más distinguiendo unas figuras humanas, o eso quería creer, entre la ventisca pero su sonrisa se esfumó al sentir algo hundirse bajo sus pies, miró abajo y abrió los ojos aterrorizado al percatarse de que estaba sobre hielo, seguramente un lago congelado, la superficie de este se quebró y con un grito cayó al agua helada, intentó nadar a la superficie pero su ropa mojada le pesaba hundiéndolo cada vez mas antes de perder el sentido.

Al despertarse Gilbert miró confuso a su alrededor sin recordar cómo había llegado a parar ahí, se encontraba en una habitación desconocida, pudo al ver en una estantería varios libros con títulos escritos en ruso, se imaginó que el que lo había rescatado de ese infierno invernal era lógicamente era del país, entonces recordó, el hielo quebrándose, la ropa pesada hundiéndolo en el agua, la figura… Se sobó la cabeza sintiendo su frente arder y emitió un leve gruñido logrando pararse de la cama a pesar de que sentía su cuerpo tan pesado como el plomo, al salir de entre las cálidas mantas se frotó los brazos con algo de frío y entonces lo notó…

-¡¿Por qué diablos estoy desnudo?! – gritó al verse a sí mismo como había llegado al mundo – Bueno, no puedo culparlos de enamorarse de alguien tan genial como yo – susurró rebuscando en un armario alguna prenda que le sirviese más toda la ropa era demasiado pequeña para él – genial, es patético que mi salvador no llegue al metro sesenta, pensé que los rusos eran monstruosamente altos.

Entonces la puerta se abrió con un chirrido y al mirar no se encontró a un mocoso enano, todo lo contrario, tuvo que alzar la cabeza bastante para mirar a la cara a un hombre que rondaba el metro noventa aproximadamente, cabello corto de un color beige que resaltaba sus ojos violetas, a pesar de estar dentro de la casa llevaba puesto un largo y aparentemente pesado abrigo que le llegaba poco más debajo de sus rodillas ocultando su condición física además de portar una bufanda blanca adornando su cuello. A primera vista ese hombre habría resultado intimidante ante cualquiera sin mencionar su sonrisa infantil que solo lograba dar más miedo.

-Ya veo que despertaste – habló el extraño con un fuerte acento ruso que no sorprendía al menor, al fin y al cabo suponía que continuaba en Moscú – tuviste mucha suerte de que te encontrase de regreso a casa o si no estarías nadando bajo el hielo – aseguró tendiéndole una bolsa que el oji-rojo no había notado hasta ese momento – anda, ponte esto, creo que compartes la misma talla que Eduard y no me gusta tener nudistas por casa.

Y ahí se dio cuenta de su desnudez, con rapidez se tapó con las sábanas y sonrió superior agarrando la bolsa.

-¿Acaso te sientes intimidado por mi cuerpo perfectamente escultural kesese? – preguntó perdiendo la vergüenza instantáneamente y sacándole una sonrisa al oji-violeta.

-Mui atrevido decir ese tipo de cosas cuando no conoces a la persona con quien hablas – respondió dejando la bolsa encima de la cama – soy Iván Braginski

-Yo soy Gilbert Weillschmidt – se presentó el menor cogiendo la ropa y comenzando a vestirse.

-¿Weillschmidt? ¿Eres alemán?

-En realidad soy prusiano, después de su divorcio, mi madre se casó con un alemán que tenía un hijo llamado Ludwig, el cual es un maldito desgraciado por no meter gasolina… ¡agggh! ¡West yo te mato! – gruñó mirándose en un espejo y cogiendo instantáneamente una gran depresión – joder, me parezco a ese idiota austríaco refinado… oye ¿y mi ropa? Ponga lo que me ponga me quedará awesome pero aun así esta ropa es muy rara, demasiado elegante para mí.

-No te extrañes, esta ropa es típica de Estonia, Eduard viene de ahí y sobre tu ropa… pues tuve que quitártela, estaba mojada y no iba a dejar que cogieses una pulmonía, por eso la puse a secar.

-Genial – susurró sarcásticamente – las maletas están en mi auto junto al cargador del celular… - frunció el ceño – aunque a estas alturas mi celular se estropeó con el agua… ¿cómo mierda llamaré a West? – susurró jalándose el cabello.

-¿Quieres usar el mío para llamarlo? – ofreció el ruso viendo con cruel diversión las desesperadas acciones de aquel albino.

-…No me sé el número…

-… ¿No te sabes el número de tu hermano?...

-¡No me culpes! ¡Lo tenía gravado! - miró a otro lado – además, su número es demasiado largo

-¿Y el número de tus padres? ¿O algún amigo?

-Mis padres fallecieron hace mucho tiempo – miró de reojo al ruso quien seguía con la sonrisa que tenía desde que entró y sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento o remordimiento por la pregunta que había hecho.

-Lo siento – comentó aún con la sonrisa dándole un aspecto tétrico, un escalofrío recorrió la columna del prusiano.

-Da igual… de todas formas sí que me sé el número de Francis y Antonio pero… – susurró más para sí mismo que para el otro.

-¿Te sabes el número de tus amigos y no el de tu hermano? Eso es un poco patético… de todas formas asunto arreglado

-Primero, no me llames patético, y segundo, no interrumpas mi explicación – gruñó molesto – como iba diciendo antes de tu molesta intervención, mis amigos no pueden venir, Francis está en París, seguramente ocupado con sus "polvos mágicos" o su "hierba de la alegría" y Anotnio está en Madrid hospitalizado con una pierna rota tras su vano intento de torear a su toro-mascota.

-Creo que deberías buscarte otros amigos – el mayor sonrió y se acercó a la puerta – pues nada, tendrás que quedarte aquí por un tiempo.

-No, mañana mismo alquilaré un auto y volveré a Alemania a matar al bastardo de Ludwig Kesese – el albino rió macabro pensando en las mil formas de las que maltrataría al alemán

¿Pretendes salir con este temporal? – cuestionó el otro sorprendido

-¿Eh? ¿Temporal?

Gilbert se acercó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas quedándose de piedra el ver como la ventisca que ayer había sufrido él mismo aún continuaba, hasta podría asegurar que ahora era aún peor que antes, es más, la nieve atascaba la gran mayoría de casas, establecimientos y… de repente un tic en su ojo derecho apareció ¿entonces él…?

-¿Estamos encerrados verdad? – preguntó malhumorado aguantando con todas sus ganas el mandar a la mierda ese país por su maldito clima.

-Da~ cuando quieras comer baja al primer piso, mientras tanto… yo tengo que encargarme… de un monstruo llamado Natalia… -susurró Iván mientras su sonrisa desaparecía siendo reemplazada por un aura depresiva.

-¿Monstruo? ¿Natalia?

-Pronto… muy pronto… lo entenderás… -susurró el mayor antes de retirarse de la habitación.

-por qué a mí… ¡Es culpa de Ludwig! ¡Le voy a quitar la cerveza! ¡y a Feliciano! Kesese ¡sera tu fin!


End file.
